Le chat et la souris
by Crazy'Leou
Summary: Un italien cinéphile à l'humour décalé ? Une israélienne au sombre passé ? Deux personnes bien différentes... mais qui se complètent ! EN PAUSE
1. Un soir dans un bar

Coucou ! Alors me voici avec ma première fiction. **  
**

C'est donc un Tiva, et je ne sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitre.

Je vous épargne le blabla du 'cette série ne m'appartient etc...' !

Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Un soir dans un bar**

PDV Ziva 

Seule. J'étais seule dans ce bar où chacun était accompagné. Quand je me déciderais à rentrer chez moi, je serais tout aussi seule dans ce manoir hérité de ma mère. Ma défunte mère. J'aurais pu le revendre mais il était le seul – encore ce stupide mot ! – souvenir matériel que j'avais d'elle.

Ziva: Une autre Margarita, s'il vous plait.

Alors que je fixais mon verre de nouveau rempli, un homme entra et s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne pris pas même le temps de le regarder. Á quoi bon ? Je n'avais plus aucune confiance en les hommes. Du moins je pense que c'est le pourquoi du comment de ma solitude.

?: Mettez ses verres sur ma note.

Barman: Du moment que l'on me paye le total.

Ziva: Merci.

Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir du en quel honneur de ces gentillesses et je m'en foutais royalement. Point positif, j'économisais une liste infinie de verres.

?: Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, mais juste Tony !

Ziva: _Piètre façon de draguer !_ Ziva David.

Tony: Des origines israéliennes ?

Ziva: Des origines italiennes ? _Et bim, dans les dents !_

Il rit d'un rire franc… et levant les yeux, je me mis inconsciemment à sourire. Ses yeux émeraude ! Lui aussi me regardait. Soudain il prit un air sérieux.

Tony: Si j'étais vous, je le laisserais tomber. Vous faire attendre ainsi, il ne vous mérite pas !

Ziva: Je vous demande pardon ?!

Tony: Vous avez eu le temps de prendre 7 verres et il est que 23 heures. C'est bien un homme que vous attendez ?

Ziva: Et si c'était une femme ?... Non sérieusement, je n'attends personne.

Il sourit à ma première remarque. _Et ce sourire ! Ne bave pas Ziva, ne bave pas !_

Tony : Ahh, je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'humour ! On devrait bien s'entendre nous deux.

Ziva: Vous êtes bien présomptueux. Qui vous dit qu'en cet instant je n'ai pas envie de vous en coller une ?

Tony: Le simple fait que vous ne soyez pas encore partie.

Nous parlâmes encore un bon moment. Anthony DiNozzo en quelques mots : cinéphile H24, coureur de jupons, et un humour… spécial !

Il ne fallait pas que je m'attache, pas avec le statut d'Officier que j'avais. Mais dès que j'aurais donné ma démission, peut être…

Ziva: Il se fait tard, je vais y aller.

Tony: Déjà ?!

Ziva: Les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Tony: Donc tu as apprécié la soirée en ma compagnie ?

En ce moment, il avait l'air d'un enfant offrant un cadeau à sa mère, ne sachant si elle allait aimer. Quelle comparaison étrange !

Ziva : Ça mon cher, tu ne le sauras pas !

Tony : Pour être honnête, j'aimerais te revoir.

Ziva : Pour être claire avec toi, je prendrais ton numéro et… on verra ensuite.

Tony : Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas prendre TON numéro ?

Ziva : Parce que je suis sure que tu vas finir par saturer ma messagerie.

Il me tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro. Je le prit et le remercia d'un léger baiser sur la joue _Hé oui coco ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je me jette direct dans tes bras ?_ et partit sans me retourner.

* * *

Votre avis ?

Citation du jour: Review, review es-tu là ?


	2. SOS, Princesse en détresse !

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Deux en moins d'une semaine, cadeau parce qu'ils sont vraiment très courts. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, on a l'impression d'écrire beaucoup mais en fait pas du tout ! C'est un chapitre transitoire qui ne comportera qu'un dialogue, mais il faut bien mettre en place la suite des évènements, non ?

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !

Remerciements aux reviews :

DiNozzo-Ncis:

Merci pour cette review qui m'encourage vraiment pour la suite. Tu as été la première à laisser un com' je t'en remercie infiniment !

La réponse à ta question, dans ce chapitre.

Fiona: 

Tous les avis sont acceptés. Étant nouvelle et débutante dans le domaine, je ne m'attends pas à faire des miracles ! *rit toute seule* Hum enfin voilà…

Guest:

J'essaierais de poster tous les dimanches.

MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES:

Merci ! Que dire d'autre ?

PinkBlueGreen:

La grande écrivaine aux trois couleurs à lu mon premier chapitre ! *crise cardiaque dû à une trop grande émotion* Whaa je suis vraiment émue ! *sèche une petite larme* C'est un grand jour pour moi… Vraiment.

Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil pour les tirets ! :) :D Et comme écrit un peu plus haut, je vais essayer de poster chaque dimanche.

* * *

**SOS, Princesse en détresse !**

PDV Tony

Cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines que j'avais rencontré Ziva. Mais pas une seule nouvelle de sa part. Elle hantait mes fantasmes les plus fous et je retournais dans _ce _bar dans l'espoir de la revoir. En vain !

Ma sœur de cœur, Abby, et mon meilleur ami, Tim, qui me servaient aussi accessoirement de collègues m'encourageaient à utiliser les outils de recherche que je possédais pour la retrouver. Mais ne serait-ce que par respect pour elle, je m'y refusais. D'après eux, je ne cessais de leur parler de cette israélienne et étaient certains que c'était la bonne. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Jeanne en allant trop vite et qu'au final, il n'y a pas de sentiment. Pas mon genre d'attitude vis-à-vis d'une femme, me direz-vous ? Et pourtant… Je m'étonne moi-même !

Je rentrais chez moi après une longue et trépidante enquête. Vous ais-je dis que je suis un agent très spécial du NCIS ? La Navy Criminal Investigative Service, pour les ignorants. Et qui plus est, dans la meilleure équipe, celle du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs !

Bref, reprenons. Je déposais donc mes affaires au pied du canapé et alla prendre une bonne douche purifiante ! Après un moment sous l'eau, je m'habilla et m'installa devant Magnum et sa splendide Ferrari.

La sonnerie de mon portable privé coupa la meilleure scène. Je décrochais, furieux !

- Qui que vous soyez, je rêve de vous tuer pour m'empêcher de voir le film du siècle voir de la décennie !

- Laisse-moi deviner… Magnum ? _Oh mon Dieu, c'est sa voix. Ziva ! _

- Tu te souviens encore de mes films cultes ?

- Je peux même te les citer. Le Parrain, 1972, réalisé par Francis Ford Coppola-

- Si on en revenait au sujet de ton appel, tu… voulais me dire quelque chose ? _Question idiote aussi !_

- Non, en fait j'appelle pour ne rien dire ! C'est très amusant d'ailleurs.

- Désolé, je sais, ce n'était pas malin de ma part.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- SOS, Princesse en détresse ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai des ennuis avec le Mossad et… Jen m'a dit que je pourrais faire appel à elle un de ces jours.

- Attends ! Comment tu sais qu-

- Tu auras toutes les réponses une fois arrivé au NCIS, Tony !

- Tu appelles ma directrice par un de ses surnoms.

- J'ai fait équipe avec elle au Caire.

- J'vais te chercher, t'es où ?

- … Devant chez toi.

Je couru jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris. Elle raccrocha.

- Bonsoir, Tony.

* * *

Apparition légère de Jenny et du NCIS ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Citation du jour : Quand la review est bonne !


	3. De surprise en surprise

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je ne pense pas être un(e) génie de l'écriture, alors voir que mes efforts sont récompensés par autant de commentaires !

Remerciements aux reviews :

MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES :

Ahh ces p'tits mots qui vous encouragent à continuer ! ^_^

DiNozzo-Ncis :

J'ai surtout choisi Jenny pour pouvoir raccrocher Ziva à un personnage du NCIS. Mais peut être Vance fera-t-il son apparition…

Pour le TBC, que serait une fic' sans Tony et Bobo dans la même phrase ? Juste un texte *smile* Il y aura aussi du Tibbs pour ceux qui veulent savoir.

PinkBlueGreen :

Oui, la chanson c'est « Quand la musique est bonne » de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Et la citation d'aujourd'hui, sera aussi tirée d'un chanson… mais pas de Goldman !

Je vais essayer de rester en vie pour vous poster la suite, hein !

Et tu as raison pour les tirets, c'est plus… fluide ! Ça casse moins le texte en quelque sorte.

J'adore faire riposter Ziva face à Tony, c'est très amusant !

Nanoushka :

Tiens, parlons-en du titre ! Si je l'ai choisi, c'est pour montrer la relation qu'a le Tiva. L'un toujours à la recherche de l'autre. Autre qui aime à s'échapper à chaque fois, d'ailleurs ! (Petit indice pour la suite, suis gentille, hein ?)

J'aime bien le Tiva aussi, mais mon pairing préféré reste le Tibbs père/fils. Mais bon, pour ma 1ère fic' je trouvais ça plus simple de faire un Tony/Ziva. J'ai bien tenté un Tibbs, mais c'était pas très convaincant.

Explication du choix de Jenny, voir tout au-dessus, en réponse à DiNozzo-Ncis.

Merci pour le conseil d'orthographe. Je ne suis pas Molière et j'ai tendance à écrire un mot au son qu'il fait et non à une règle précise ! Après bon, le français est ma matière de prédilection et ayant eu de bons profs jusqu'à présent, je dois avouer que je me débrouille pas mal (Oui, oui, j'aime me jeter des fleurs !).

Kendy92 :

Mercii, et je veux la suite de TA fic', hein ! Oublie paaas...

Bon, si je continu, les réponses aux reviews seront plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même. Alors pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps… Régalez-vous !

* * *

**De surprise… en surprise**

PDV Ziva

- Bonsoir, Tony.

J'avais honte. Oui, honte d'avoir dû lui mentir sur moi, honte d'avoir fait des recherches sur lui. Le fait que Jenny soit sa supérieure allégeait ma conscience, mais peu, vraiment peu ! Et qu'il ait accepté de m'aider m'a un peu choquée au début. Je savais qu'il était prêt à faire tout un tas de choses pour revoir une femme, mais de-là à défier le Mossad ! Soit il était plus chanceux que… Vous savez, le cousin de ce canard déguisé en marin ! Gontran Bonheur, voilà ! Hum, je disais donc que soit il était l'incarnation humain de ce pattes _palmiers_, soit suicidaire. Et puisqu'il n'est pas suicidaire… Non, non, je raconte n'importe quoi !

Je sortis de mes pensées impensables et vit qu'il me fixait, bouché bée.

- Ferme la bouche, Tony, tu vas gober des louches !

- On dit des « gober des _mouches_ », Zee-Vah ! Des mouches !

- C'est pareil ! Et puis combien de fois devrais-je te dire que mon nom ne se prononce par comme ça ?!

- Une fois de plus, Zee-Vah !

Mignon, certes, mais il a le don de vous agacer rien qu'en une phrase ! Comment son patron faisait-il donc pour le supporter ? Avec une tape derrière la tête ? Hin hin…

- Écoute Ziva, attendons demain matin pour aller aux bureaux. D'autant plus qu'il n'y aura personne à cette heure-ci !

- Sauf Harry… le gardien.

- Tu as fait des recherches…

- Évidemment ! Au fait, t'as un canapé ?

- Heu oui… Pourquoi ?

- J'arrive directement de Tel-Aviv et je n'ai pas pris d'hôtel.

- Hé bien tu es la bienvenue chez moi !

Il me laissa entrer. _Waouh, c'est vraiment sympa comme chez soi, ici ! Ça correspond bien à l'idée que je m'étais faite de lui. _Je posai mon sac près du canapé.

- Je te montre la chambre ?

- Je dormirais dans le salon, Tony.

- Hors de question que tu ailles dormir sur le canapé ! Tu es l'invité, et ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas dormir dans le lit.

- Je m'incruste déjà chez toi sans prévenir, je ne peux pas en plus t'empêcher une nuit confortable !

- Non, Zee-

- Je ne vais pas dormir de toutes manières !

- Quoi ?!

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. J'espère qu'il ne se faisait pas de fausses et mauvaises idées !

- Faut que j'efface mes traces de mon passage à Washington et que j'anticipe pour la suite. Mon père pense que je suis en France, mais ça ne saurait marcher longtemps.

- D'accord… Je n'ai pas encore mangé, et toi ?

- Moi non plus.

- Tu veux quelque chose en particuliers ?

- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Alors ce sera pizzas, bières et Magnum jusqu'à minuit !

_Drôle de façon de passer la soirée. Moi qui ai l'habitude de faire un peu de sport, de manger léger et puis d'aller me coucher pour me réveiller vers 5h du mat' et courir pendant 1h/1h et demi !_

- Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Totalement impossible !

- Et bien ça ne changera rien pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas et alla prendre commande. _Aurais-je été trop dur avec lui ?_

J'en profitai pour faire la visite des lieux. _Toute une salle dédiée au cinéma ?! Je n'imaginais pas Tony si… surprenant !  
_

- Ceux sont mes bébés !

- Des… des DVD ?

- Sacrilège ! Ceux ne sont pas _des _DVD normaux, ceux sont _the _DVD ! Une collection unique d'on je suis le très heureux père.

_En fait, il est fou ! Ou bien quelqu'un lui a retourné le cerveau durant ces deux semaines. Ou même les deux !_

Quelqu'un sonna.

- J'vais ouvrir. Ce doit être le livreur !

Je l'attendis sur le canapé. Puis un cri beaucoup trop aigu pour être humain brisa le silence des lieux.

- TONYYY !

* * *

Moi ? Sadique de couper à ce moment ? Noon... A peine ! :D

Citation du jour : Review ! Review touuut !


	4. Soiréer entre amis ?

Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée du – de l'énorme – retard. Ah et aussi, il n'y aura pas d'action avant deux à 3 chapitres.

Info :

Je ne pourrais pas poster avant plusieurs semaines : les cours passent avant le virtuel, comprenez-moi.

Bonne lecture les z'amis ! :)

* * *

PDV Ziva

_Quel cri perçant… Ces cordes vocales doivent être solides dit donc !_

Je déviai mon regard vers l'origine du bruit. Euh… Une folle, une dingue, une aliénée portant deux couettes brunes, du rouge à lèvres sanglant, un collier pour chien et des vêtements disons… originaux ! La première phrase qui me vint à l'idée ?

- Les vampires sont gothiques et existent vraiment ?!

La jeune heu… femme (aux allures de chauve-souris ?) me regarda un moment _Va-t-elle faire de moi son prochain 4h ?_, sourit et se tourna vers Tony.

- Tu nous présente ton amie ?

- Heu oui ! Abby… voici, Ziva. Ziva heu… Abby, une amie et collègue.

Je me levais pour aller la saluer comme il est coutume de le faire en Amérique, mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais étouffée dans une accolade un peu trop amicale à mon goût. Je reculai d'un pas.

- Tony m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Ziva ! Je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer !

- Ah heu m-merci…

- Tiens t'es là aussi, McGeek !

- Elle m'a menacé de me faire disparaitre sans laisser de trace.

- Mais pourquoi vous débarquez chez moi comme ça ?

- On t'emmenait prendre un verre. Tu déprimais de pas _la re_voir !

Pourquoi disait-elle ça en me regardant ? Dans un sens, je n'étais pas sure de vouloir comprendre.

- Tu veux venir avec nous, Ziva ?

- Hein ? Où donc ?

- Dans un bar pas très loin. Ils font les meilleurs cocktails de la ville !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher une soirée entre amis.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, on vous a interrompus en plein-

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle accepte, hein Ziva ?

- Puisque vous allez l'air d'y tenir, pourquoi pas !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans le bar de _notre _rencontre. Souvenir plaisant des répliques que nous avions échangées !

- Et si on faisait d'avantage les présentations ?

J'appris – en apparence seulement – que le petit rondouillard mais très gentil s'appelait Timothy "Tim" McGee, et que la pile électrique était Abigail "Abby" Scuito.

- Et sinon Ziva, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Allais-je vraiment lui dire que je suis une tueuse froide et sans émotion pouvant tuer une homme deux fois plus musclé que moi à mains nues ?

- Oh… Un peu de tout.

- Tu pourrais être plus précise ?

- Voilà les boissons !

Changeons de sujet, ça vaudra mieux. Et puis ils sauront bien tôt ou tard !

Et je remerciais silencieusement Tony de n'avoir dit mot à propos du problème appelé 'Mossad'. Après tout, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt !

* * *

La soirée se termina finalement en une partie de bowling endiablée. Nous avions formé deux équipes : Abby et moi contre Tony et McGee. Les garçons avaient perdu d'avance. Abby faisait du bowling presque tous les week-ends avec des nonnes – je dois admettre que ça sort de l'ordinaire – tandis que Tony faisait son show habituel et McGee n'étant pas très adroit et préférant regarder Abby… Ils sont mignons ces deux-là ! Néanmoins, on s'amusait vraiment bien, tels des enfants. Je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis… trop longtemps il me semble.

- Le prochain qui perd paye les boissons ET passe le premier au karaoké, mes amis !

- Un karaoké ?! Mais quelle bonne idée !

Une complicité sans borne les liait. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et au fond, je les enviais terriblement.

Abby a dû voir mon regard attristé car elle vint vers moi.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas chanter, c'est ça ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas très bien chanter ! _Mentir. Toujours mentir._

- Tu devras quand même passer, Zee-Vah !

- Et je passerais ! Histoire de ne pas te laisser te la péter toute la soirée !

Nous jouâmes encore un tour, et… Tony perdit la manche ! Haha !

- Il se fait tard. On devrait rentrer.

- Ah non ! Tu n'y échapperas pas, foi de Ziva David !

- … Ok, j'me rends.

Il monta sur scène. Les notes défilèrent… J'aimerais que ces paroles soit pour moi. Étrange !

* * *

Prochain chapitre… A la suite !


	5. BONUS: Karaoké

**Bonus**

Pensées de deux personnages lors du karaoké. (Histoire de voir où ils en sont mentalement !)

Merci pour vos reviews que je ne me lasserais jamais de lire aussi.

Enjoy ! :p

* * *

PDV Tony (_If we ever meet again_)

What's somebody like you  
Doing in a place like this  
Say did you come alone  
Or did you bring all your friends  
Say what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign  
Tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say what's somebody like you  
Doing in a place like this

_Tu étais si belle dans cet endroit si miteux._

_Mais si seule, comme abandonnée…_

_Ton nom sonnait en moi comme la plus belle des mélodies._

_Tu rayonnais, lumineuse, dans ce bar si poussiéreux._

_Fixant tristement ton verre vide…_

_Tes yeux pleuraient, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule._

I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
Say if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

_A quoi __pensais-tu__ ? Un chagrin d'amour ? La __perte__ d'un proche ?_

_Je voulais guérir tout tes maux, car je suis tombé amoureux…_

_Amoureux de tes yeux, ton regard si mystérieux._

I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
Say if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

_Tu m'as changé_

_Je ne peux plus me passer de toi_

_Je te chercherais, de jour… comme de nuit_

_Je suis accro, toi, ton parfum, ton rire_

_Ce sentiment quand je pense à toi, sans cesse_

_Je ne vis que pour ça_

_Te voir, juste, encore une fois_

* * *

PDV Ziva (_Invictus_)

A mon tour, je montais sur scène. La malchance avait été que j'étais la prochaine à passer.

J'avais opté pour un poème, traduit en français. La France est un beau pays, Paris…

Dans la nuit qui m'environne,  
Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,  
Je loue les dieux qui me donnent  
Une âme, à la fois noble et fière.

_J'ai trop souffert pour abandonner._

Prisonnier de ma situation,  
Je n'ai ni gémi ni pleuré,  
Meurtri par les tribulations,  
Je suis debout bien que blessé.

_La vie n'a-t-elle rien d'autre à donner ?_

En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs,  
Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombres  
Les années s'annoncent sombres  
Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur.

_J'ai fermé mon cœur, contre tous ces types de mœurs._

Aussi étroit soit le chemin,  
Bien qu'on m'accuse, qu'on me blâme,  
Je suis le maître de mon destin,  
Je suis le capitaine de mon âme.

_Mais peut-être est-il mon sauveur…_

_Celui qui fera battre à nouveau mon cœur._

* * *

Petit cadeau, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Ma prochaine publication va tarder, je le sais. Mais ! de l'action à l'horizon... :)


End file.
